hidden past revealed
by mipilopolus
Summary: Naruto and friends are ready to take the chunin exams 3 years after the last time they tried. But who is this new team from the hidden leaf village turns up. And why does their leader look like Naruto? And what is this new enemy that threatens the village
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto sat with sakura and sasuke while waiting to go into the chuunin examination room. It was 3 years since the last chunin exam but last year there had been no exam because of the threat of orochimaru. Naruto had matured in the last year. In fact everyone did. Sakura had become a very successful ninja medic. Let's just say that without Sakura around Naruto and Sasuke might not be holding up as well as they are. She also matured and didn't try to chase after Sasuke. She still liked him, but not just for his pretty face. After Naruto managed to break Orochimaru's hold on Sasuke, Sasuke returned home and slowly started to return to his old self and then he started to open up more. For those who didn't know him still thought he was cold but his friends knew otherwise. Sakura was the one who brought the best out of Sasuke. Hinata Still liked Naruto but she had grown up and no longer blushed and stuttered when she spoke. She was one of the strongest and kindest shinobi in the village. Her adaptation of the hyuga clan technique was becoming well known through out the area. Ino became stronger and her feeling shifted from dear sasuke to another. She finally realized that she no longer had feelings for Sasuke. It was just her will to win that pushed her towards Sasuke and away from her dearest friend Sakura. Once she realized this, she changed her ways and now she and sakura are back to the way things were when they were young. The one her attention shifted to however, I will keep that information until later. Shikamaru, having already gained the chunin status, was only there to cheer his teammates on. During the fight against Orochimaru, he started to take more of an initiative. He realized that he couldn't just let his life roll away with his beloved clouds. He started working harder, but only by a little. I mean come on; this is Shikamaru we are talking about. Choji is well… Choji. He still eats all of the time, but he has become a much more determined and stronger ninja. Neji finally realized he had been wrong about his view on life. He made up with Hinata and they are now as close as brother and sister. TenTen has become known as the best weapons specialist in the area. Other then that not too much about her has changed. Luckily all of the praise didn't go to her head. She was very humble about her skills. Lee had given up on Sakura. He realized she had no feelings for her and instead they are now extremely good friends. Lee left the village for a year after the defeat of Orochimaru to study other forms of taijutsu. Kiba is still pretty much the same except he calmed down… a little. Akamaru is still faithfully at Kiba's side only he is now huge. Shino is still obsessed with bugs (no surprise there) but he has started to talk a lot more to people about things other than bugs. That for Shino is a big step. Well now back to the present. All of the shinobi sitting in the waiting room looked up when they heard the doors open. In walked 3 ninja from their village but most people didn't recognize them.

Suddenly Hinata exclaimed, "Nakoto, suni, hoko! What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to look at Hinata, each with the same question in their minds. Who were these shinobi and how did Hinata know them. As if reading everyone's minds she turned to her friends and explained.

"This is Nakoto, Suni and hoko. They are fellow shinobi from the hidden leaf village but have always been away on missions so I'm not surprised you don't know them. Kiba, Shino and I met them when we were called to assist them on a mission. They had need of our tracking skills and my byakugan. We were with them for a month trailing some rogue ninjas. I can't believe you guys are here! I'm so happy!"

Nakoto was a happy looking girl full of energy. And I mean full. She could honestly give Naruto a run for his money. One of the things people instantly noticed about her was how similar she looked to Naruto. They weren't identical but there were some traits you couldn't help but notice. She has blond hair, which was slightly duller the Naruto's but still very bright. It was cut to just above her shoulders and her bangs reached to just above her chin. They were also kind of spiky. She also has beautiful deep blue eyes. On her left cheek were 3 scars as if some one with claws had scratched her. They looked like Naruto's but they were only on the left cheek. She wasn't extremely tall. Maybe 5'1". She was thin but solidly build. Many of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of her. She was wearing black fitted shorts that reached mid thigh and a black tube top that covered until about mid torso. Under those was a fishnet body suit that covered from the elbows to the knee. Like with all other hidden leaf shinobi she wore the kunai leg sheath and had a pouch for supplies and other weapons on her lower back. She wears her hitai-ate around her neck like Hinata.

Suni was a solemn looking girl with glasses. She too was quite thin. In her hand she carried a book. Not like Kakashi's love novels. This one was about all of the different plants in the area. What our friends didn't know yet (other then Hinata, Shino, and Kiba) was that Suni specialized in using plants like how Shino specialized in bugs. She had green hair in a tight braid that reached all the way down her back. Her eyes were also a light green. Her hitai-ate is on her right arm. She wore a simple pair of dark green pants that reached to mid calf and a fitted black top with her family symbol on the back. Her clan was well known for their talents with plants. They had techniques that were passed down through generations for hundreds of years.

Hoko is extremely kind, but if you threatened her village or friends you would not like what was coming your way. This girl has strength to spare and specializes in stone style techniques. You wouldn't realize how strong she is because she is very petit which I suppose is why people are always shocked to see her fight. She has brown hair in a pixie cut. She was wearing hip-hugging kaki knee length short that were loose fitting and a blue tee shirt that reached just above her belly button. She also wore bandages wrapped from her wrist to her elbow on her left arm and from her ankle to just below the knee on her right leg. Her hitai-ate was worn around her waist.

To answer Hinata's question Nakoto simply answer, "we're here to become chunins." What everyone didn't yet realize was that there was a lot more to Nakoto then meets the eye.

**AN: I hope everyone likes it so far. I had started to write this in my head I really liked where it was going. Review please!!!! And I'll try to get more chapters up fast! If anyone has any suggestions feel free to send them to me. But please if you don't like it don't be mean. Just don't continue reading. There is no need to send reviews saying that it sucked. Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura suddenly exclaimed, "HEY! I've heard about you guys! You are the only all girl team that our village has ever had. I remember hearing rumors about you but I never thought that the might be true. If what I heard is correct Nakoto, you haven't been here in the village since you were 4 years old. And that Suni and Hoko joined you in another county when they became genin. You guys have done some really high profile missions according to rumor. Even some A-rank missions. You are always on a mission. I wonder why the Hokage hasn't let you guys come home?"

No one was saying a word. They were too impressed that these girls were such powerful ninjas and were so good that they were out on A-ranks missions. The girls were starting to get embarrassed. Nakoto stood with one hand on the back of her head and was starting to blush. Suni was trying desperately to hide her blush behind her book while Hoko had her hands behind her back and seemed to be deeply focused on her feet. When they finally looked up the 3 new girls noticed that everyone in the room was looking at them and people at the back of the crowd were trying to push their way to the front of the group. People were getting closed and closer to the girls and they were getting slightly nervous. People were almost right on top of them when they were save by the examiner. Everyone rushed to their seats and the written part of the exam began.

The genin who had taken the test before all knew that the main point of the test was to cheat and not be caught and Hinata was kind enough to clue in Nakoto, Suni and Hoko before the exam started. The exam went without any problems and they finally reached the tenth question.

The examiner said a few words before giving out the tenth question, "Alright. Any of you who want to leave now you can but you and your team will fail. If you choose to go through and do the tenth question but you fail it, you may never attempt the exam again and you will be a genin for the rest of your life. The choice is yours but choose quickly. We're on a schedule you know."

It was here that Hinata realized she hadn't to Nakoto and the others about how the tenth question was a trick question. But she really didn't need to worry. They showed no sign of quitting. And what would you have expected from probably one of the best teams from the hidden leaf village. About 1/3 of the genin left the room leaving team naru sask saku, team Ino shiko cho, Team Kiba Shino hina, team Neji Lee Ten and 4 other teams from the village. After what had happened at the last Chunin exams, teams from other villages were no longer allowed to compete.

"Congratulations on passing the first part of the Chunin exams. The second part will start in one week. Better get in some extra training if you know what's good for you." And with that everyone filed out of the room.

Nakoto invited all of the genin her age (and Shikamaru even though he already is a chunin) out her ramen, her treat. Naruto was ecstatic. It was common knowledge that ramen was basically all he ate cause it was his all time favorite food. Everyone spent the evening eating ramen and hearing all sorts of stories from Nakoto, Suni and Hoko. The 3 new comers also enjoyed hearing all about stories from missions and from here around the village. Everyone was trying to get the newbies to tell who their sensei was but all they would say was you'll find out later. This made people very curious. It was starting to get late.

" I'm going to head home. I have some training to do early tomorrow morning." Hinata said as she pushed her chair back to stand. Everyone thought it probably was time to go home too.

" Hey Hinata, mind if I walk with you? My place is pretty close to yours." Nakoto asked. **(AN: bet you hoped that was Naruto who was talking to Hinata.)**

"Of course not. I would love to walk with you."

A little bit farther down the road Nakoto suddenly changed to topic. "Hinata, you like Naruto, don't you." It was more of a statement then a question. Hinata stated blushing a little.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"No. I'm just very good at noticing very small details. I just have to say don't give up on him. He seems like a person who can be really thick. I mean I remember the story you told me about how Naruto saw you at the waterfall practicing and he didn't realize it was you. Men are thick and there is nothing that we can do about it except be patient. I have a good feeling about the two of you. He'll wake up soon."

Hinata couldn't help but feel happy because of these words. They gave her hope.

"Well this is my place, Nakoto. I'll see you around! Good luck with your training."

"You too Hinata. Night." And with that Nakoto continued walking to the edge of town where she hopped into a tree with a wide branch, took out a kunai and fell into a light sleep. Some habits are just took hard to break after spending most of your life in the wilderness.

AN: so tell me. How am I doing?? I hope you all like it and please if you do tell your friends!! I'll get the next chapter up soon I hope. thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days after the first part of the chunin exams. Everyone was busy training. One of the teams had come back late from a mission and were given special permission and they were allowed to take the exams. The passed the first part with ease so they too were busy training for the second test in the forest. 2 days before they were supposed to go into the forest, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided to spend the day training with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They had been training since 9 Am and it the sun was already starting to set. They were just about to part ways and go home for dinner when Sakura had an idea.

"Guys, why don't we try and catch the tail end of Nakoto and her team's training session. I remember her telling me they usually train until 9 PM and it's only 8. They should still be there."

"YA! That's a great idea Sakura." Naruto exclaimed, clearly liking the idea of seeing what he was up against. Everyone else agreed to go, but they were calmer then Naruto.

They gangs was just around the corner to Nakoto's training field when they heard a huge explosion and saw a massive billow of dust. They ran as fast as they could towards the training fearing something really bad had happened. They reached the training grounds in record time and had to wait for the dust to settle. They could hear people chuckling lightly coming from across the field.

"Hey, Hinata. Can you check to see if everyone is ok?" Shino asked, remembering the Hinata has the byakugan.

"I already did. I can see 3 people sitting across the field but we don't know how many people were the to begin with so I can't tell you if something happened to another person."

After another minute the dust settled to reveal a huge crater. Sitting on the other side was Nakoto, Suni, and Hoko rolling around in the grass laughing. Naruto and everyone else couldn't believe their eyes. The crater was the size of the whole field and about as deep as a 3-story house.

"Is everyone ok?" Sakura as while she ran over to check on the girls considering she was the only one who was a train medical-nin.

"Ya Sakura. We're fine. This kind of thing happens all the time. You get used to it when you are on a team with Nakoto for as long as us. Eventually it just becomes funny." Hoko replied simply as if blowing up the training field was no big deal. Everyone just looked at Nakoto, not really believing that she did all of this on her own. Nakoto just stood there rubbing the back of her head looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to make you worry. I guess I got carried away with my training again."

No one said a word until Naruto exclaimed, " WOW NAKOTO!! What kind of a technique was that? Can you teach me? Please! Please! Please!!!"

Nakoto chuckled softly at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Sorry Naruto. I don't think my sensei would want me to teach it to you. He said that only him and one other have ever been able to do it. If you really want to learn it you'll have to ask him when you see him after the exams."

"So you mean you are going to finally tell us who your sensei is?" Sakura asked hopefully. She really wanted to know who trained this amazing team.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until he chooses that it is time to reveal is identity. There isn't much we can do until he comes back from his … well I wouldn't call it a mission. He always calls it research when he goes away for a month or two." Replied Suni.

Something about what Suni said was research pulled at something in Naruto's memory but he couldn't place what it reminded him of. He finally decided to be patient and wait to meet this mystery sensei when he decided to show himself.

"Well as long as you guys are OK, I'm getting hungry. Anyone want to come with me to Ichiraku for some ramen!"

"Typical Naruto. You always have ramen in mind. Don't you ever eat anything else?" Kiba asked in an exasperated tone. Sometimes Naruto got on Kiba's nerves.

"I'll come with you Naruto. I don't really feel like being at home." Hinata said, an extremely faint blush crept on to her cheeks. It went unnoticed to all except Nakoto, But that was just because she was looking.

"That's great. Come on Hinata, it'll be my treat."

And with that everyone went their separate ways. Some heading for home and others were going to go out on the town. Nobody was going to be awake much longer though because tomorrow was going to be a very long day because tomorrow was the last day before the left into the forest of death. Everyone would be training to do the best they possibly could to make it through the next part of the exam unharmed. No one wanted to have to fight their friends. That was the thought that ran through everyone's minds before they fell asleep that night.

**AN: hope it is still keeping you interested. By the way you all know the mystery sensei. Have you figured it out yet?? Well I think you will in like 2 or 3 chapters so stay tuned! And thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad people are enjoying it. Keep reviewing and here is next chapter as promised. Enjoy

Chapter 4 

The week of training was up. All of the genin who were to take part in the exam were waiting to be given their scroll and head into the forest. They were all just waiting for one team. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Naruto's team. The missing team was one that no one really knew. They had come late and stayed hidden while training.

After 30 minutes of waiting, the mystery team finally came to the field. They were a cold looking team. Their faces wore no expression. There was one girl and two boys like most teams. The boy in the middle walked slightly ahead of the others and clearly thought himself superior. His arms and legs were completely covered in bandages. He also had a dark look in his eyes, which could tune whoever was under his gaze to ice. The girl had a smug looking face, as if she knew the out come of the matches before they even started. She also carried a parasol on her back. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke remembered they once had to fight another ninja who was paid to sabotage the other clan's chance for winning a ran un tea country. They were hoping that her techniques were similar because if they were then they already know how to deal with her if they ever needed to. The last guy on the team was a really big guy. His face was completely blank and impassive. On his back he carried an extremely large hammer and he definitely had the muscles to use it. None of the ninja were looking forwards to discovering what his techniques were like.

"Well, you finally decided to turn up. A few more minuets and I would have had to disqualify you." Anko, the examiner for the second part of the exam said. She was waiting for a reply or excuse but all she received from the ninja was a small shrug from the girl. Anko decided not to push for an explanation; they were late enough as it was.

"OK. After I'm done talking you will collect either a earth or heaven scroll and then go to one of the entrances. No one will be at the same entrance. This is a race to get the other scroll from another team and then make it to the tower in the middle of the forest. Also you won't just have to worry about the teams you are competing with. You also have to worry about the different creatures in the forest. It isn't called the forest of death for nothing. Ok you can now go pick up your scrolls and get to a gate. When the gate opens, the race begins."

Everyone went one at a time to get their scroll. They were all very careful to make sure no one saw which scroll they got, otherwise they would turn into prime targets. Naruto's, Hinata's, Ino's, Neji's, and Nakoto's team got a heaven scroll and the rest got earth scrolls. Everyone was positioned at a gate and ready to go. Finally the gates opened to the dense forest and the race began.

All the teams took of at a fast pace to try and find the brother to their scroll.

"Naruto, Sasuke. We should slow down and conserve our strength. What is the point of quickly finding an opponent if we are too tired to fight once we find one." Sakura said sensibly. Luckily one person on their team had some common sense.

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino had slowed down a little bit into the forest and started going slightly to the left of the direct direction of the tower. Shino said it was their best chance to meeting up with another team.

"I'm hungry. Can we take a lunch break?"

"Choji, we have to keep going for now. How about we stop for food in say 3 hours. Does that sound ok?" Ino asked.

"Ya I guess I can hold on that long." Shikamaru just shook his head and chuckled lightly at his friend.

TenTen, Neji, and Lee were running at a steady pace toward the right of their gate. The noticed that the ones who had never done the exam had gone to that side of the forest. None of them wanted to fight their friends and they knew how strong their friends really were so they decided to find some of the newbies.

Nakoto, Suni, and Hoko stopped after about 1 hour of hard running.

"This looks like a good place to stop and set up our traps." Suni stated. They had run so they were in a direct path of one of the new teams. They had already found them in the forest and had noticed when they got their scroll; they didn't hide it well enough. Nakoto knew they had the earth scroll, which was exactly what they were looking for. They got about half a day's run ahead of the other team and set them up to fall right into their trap. Now all Nakoto, Suni and Hoko had to do was wait for the rookies to take the bait and get caught.

The Mystery team, that had arrived late, was looking for one person, and one person alone. They didn't care about the stupid Chunin exams. It really didn't matter. They just had to please their master. The only thoughts in that team's head were kill and serve the master. They had a bad case of blood lust. The thought of death on their hands caused them to go faster towards their target, who unfortunately was resting directly in their path.

AN: thanks for reading everyone. I had hoped to get two chapters done today but I just don't have the time so you will have to be happy with just one. Enjoy! And review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: here is the next chapter!! Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's because of you that I'm moving so fast on this story.

Chapter 5 

Nakoto, Suni, and Hoko were relaxing under the roots of a large tree admiring the two scrolls in their possession. The genin had walked right into their trap. Well… actually they had walked right into a hold that Hoko had made that could suck out their chakra. I don't think anyone had ever obtained the second scroll so easily.

"Well, that was easy. It was just like that mission we had a few weeks ago to catch the missing Nins that were using their skills to rob basically anyone who they could find. Nothing feels better then a job done well and quickly." Hoko said while resting against the tree and eating some food they had found in the forest. It was a good thing Suni was a plant specialist or else Hoko and Nakoto would have been very sick on numerous occasions. Those two had a bad habit of trying to eat things without making sure they were edible. Their minds always seemed to be on their stomachs. Not as bad as Choji, mind you, but still pretty bad.

"How about we go to the tower now and check in. We can always go back out if we have to, but I want to be the first one there! Maybe we'll set a new record! Let's go! It isn't like we had to use that much energy to get the scroll in the first place." Reasoned Hoko.

Nakoto and Hoko turned to look at Suni who was calmly reading her book. She noticed the leading look on her teammates' faces.

Sigh "Fine, lets go. It's two against one anyway." Suni finally gave in. They stood up, packed up the little they had taken out of their packs, and sped off towards the tower.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had yet to retrieve a scroll. They had found Neji's group, but there was no point in fighting because the both had heaven scrolls. They were now sitting high in a tree, eating the food Sakura had prepared for them.

Suddenly, they all tensed up at an evil presence that was getting stronger, meaning that some people with an evil intent were closing in on them, and fast. Sasuke was just about to say that people were on their ways when…

"Well, well, well. Look at whom we found. Just the person we were looking for, bearer of the nine tailed fox demon. We've been looking for you. Our master has an interest in you." The one speaking was the leader of the mystery team that had shown up late for the exams.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were shocked at what they were hearing. It was just like what had happened at the last exam except it was happening to Naruto. And they knew about the power of the nine tailed fox demon.

"Who the hell are you! Are you really shinobi of the hidden leaf? And who is your master. What interest does he have in me?" Naruto demanded to the mystery shinobi.

"Is it not obvious." The female shinobi chuckled. "Our master wants the power of the demon the lives inside of you and to get that he needs you. We are to kill anyone who gets in our way." The female shinobi glared pointingly at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ya, well. You'll have to fight me first and I'm not going to loose to people like you. Believe it!" Naruto said with tones of confidence because he truly did believe that he could win. The mystery shinobi just chuckled and as they did their illusion melted away. Standing where the hidden leaf genin stood before were now cold looking shinobi from the village hidden in the caves. These shinobi were known to be strong and cold as stone. They also kept to themselves and were known to cause trouble. They obviously had some corrupted people in that village. What Sasuke wanted to know was who was their master and what did he need the demon's power for. The leader formed some hand signs the young genin had never seen before. After he finished with the hand signs he slammed his fist into the earth. The ground started to shake and before anyone could react, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were trapped in a dome of stone that was slowly shrinking.

Meanwhile, Nakoto, Hoko, and Suni were lounging around inside of the tower waiting for other teams to arrive when Nakoto suddenly tensed and sat up, looking out the window towards the West.

"Guys, we were right. They're here. Naruto is in big trouble. We have to save him." Nakoto told her comrades

Suni and Hoko knew what Naruto meant to Nakoto even if he didn't yet. They just nodded and followed Nakoto out of the window and into the forest heading towards where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were fighting the dome.

No matter what they tried, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't break the dome. Anything they send at it was simply absorbed. The hidden cave ninjas were smirking as they watched the dome get smaller. They would soon have to separate Naruto so they could bring him back alive to their master but not before they had their fun. They were just about to separate Naruto and crush the others when a kunai interrupted the leaders concentration causing the justu to be broken.

Enraged, the cave shinobi searched the trees for whoever had managed to get close enough to distract them. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Hey rock of brains! Looking for us?!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and the cave shinobi looked around for the one who had called out. There standing on a root behind the cave shinobi was Nakoto, Suni and Hoko.

Nakoto just smiled and said, "Did I miss the party?"

**AN: hope you liked it. Next chapter you will find out a bit more about who the master is and what he plans. So stay tuned and review. The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: well chapter 6 is here! Enjoy.**

Chapter 6 

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were recovering from the cave shinobi's jutsu. They were really lucky. A little bit longer and they would have been crushed. Nakoto, Suni and Hoko had come just in time.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like we meet again Konoha brats. The last time we saw you, you were lying face down on the ground." The big cave ninja taunted the 3 much smaller girls.

"If I remember correctly, you were in worse shape them we were. If your mistress, Kenosha, hadn't sent her play toys to pick you up, you would have died while we managed to get home on our own." Nakoto countered, making the cave ninja red with fury and embarrassment. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to hear that Nakoto and her team had fought these guys before. And that they knew who their master was.

"Nakoto, how do you know about their master? Who is Kenosha?" Naruto demanded. Naruto figured since it was his body they were after he had the right to know what was going on.

Nakoto looked at Naruto with a slightly sad look in her eyes, which confused team 7. They didn't understand why that question would make her sad.

"It's because Naruto, there are some similarities between us that I can't explain to you right now. These guys came after me once. It was just after I became a genin and met my team. Our fight nearly killed us and our sensei was away at that point in time on a special mission where he wasn't allowed to take us with him. We had really hoped we could have brought these guys in to the authorities but we could barely walk ourselves, let alone bring 3 half dead ninjas with us. It took us 3 days and nights to make it on our own."

No one said a word. Naruto wanted to know what similarities she was talking about.

"Our mistress may have helped us out back them, but she has also been working with us personally. Training us to be better then all of you brats put together. We will not fail again. This time you die!" The female cave ninja boasted with a smug smile on her lips.

"Oh! Will you shut up and fight already. If you say we are going to die by your hands come on and prove it instead of just saying it!" Hoko yelled at the cave ninja. She was starting to get really tired of these 3. She remembered the day they fought very well. She had only just met Nakoto and so she had no idea how powerful she really was or what secrets she held. Now Hoko almost felt sorry for the cave shinobi because her team had at least tripled their power. Nakoto may have even quadrupled it, if that was even possible, considering where her power started at.

"You know, you shouldn't ask for things that you can't handle." And with that the 3 cave ninjas leapt into the air and retreated slightly. Nakoto and her team came and put themselves in between the cave ninjas and the recovering team seven. The next thing anyone knew the cave ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nakoto eyed the ground she was standing on.

"Hey, Hoko. Where are they? Can you trap em for us?" Nakoto asked.

"Sure no problem. It's my specialty and my pleasure!" Hoko used some unrecognizable hand signs and slammed her palms flat into the ground. After a few seconds Hoko had a huge grin on her face.

"Got em! Should I suck out their chakra or should I bring em to the surface so we can get some info on Kenosha? Your call Nakoto. This is more your fight then mine."

"You should do both Nakoto. We don't want any chance of them getting away." Suni added her input still calmly reading her book.

"Ya your right Suni. Hoko, you heard her. Drain em and bring em up."

Hoko focused he chakra and then the earth stared to shake. Soon up came the 3 ninja encased in stone all the way up to their necks.

"So we want info. Tell us where Kenosha is and what she is up to. Don't make me ask Hoko here to crush you." Nakoto demanded.

"You Konoha ninja have no clue what our powers are like. He pathetic. You couldn't even tell the difference between the real deal and a fake with some of our chakra in it" And with that they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shit! Where are they!?"

Nakoto heard Sakura take in a sharp breath behind her and soft menacing laugher.

Nakoto, Suni and Sakura turned around to see the 3 cave ninjas standing behind Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with kunai resting at their necks.

Nakoto was getting really mad but she couldn't endanger anyone so she thought up a plan.

"Hey. I have a proposition for you. A one on one fight between your leader and me. If I win, you guys are coming with us to the tower where you will be put into custody. If you win, you can take me in Naruto's place and I will go with out a fight. How does that sound?"

Everyone was shocked by Nakoto's proposition. Naruto most of all. Why would she risk her life for him? This was a question he intended on finding the answer to.

"Fine, I accept. But this is a foolish move on your part because I will not loose." The cold looking man stepped forwards and his teammates backed away from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. With those words the two ninja charged at each other. A cloud of dust erupted from the center of the clearing when the two met in battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: sorry this took so long. Summative and stuff like that. Anyway here you go!**

Chapter 7 

The dust settled revealing Nakoto and the leader of the cave shinobi team, who's name happened to be Rakono, each with a kunai pointed at the other while holding their opponent's wrist to stop the attack. Most would think that Nakoto would loose because Rakono was clearly larger and appeared stronger, but looks can be greatly deceiving. True Nakoto was struggling but for now she could still hold off his attack. She had trained for years with Hoko building up her strength for the soul purpose to make sure she was never beaten because of her size. Nakoto was staring to reach her limit. She couldn't hold off against his Brute strength much longer. Nakoto saw her chance and moved her wrist so she could jab her kunai into his hand that was holding Nakoto back. With that she let go of his wrist and sprang back to create some distance.

Rakono chuckled, "Well, I guess you can't stand up to my awesome strength, ne little girl? Well it is pointless to try and make space, my jutsus are even more powerful."

"I wasn't making distance because I couldn't handle your… oh what was that silly little name? … Oh yes, your awesome strength. I just couldn't handle your awesome stench. I mean really, have you ever heard of a shower? No wonder you won a few battles. Your opponents ran away from the smell!"

This really pissed off Rakono. You could practically see the steam rising off his body. Suddenly he lunged at Nakoto. She swiftly dogged and countered his attack. Rakono backed off slightly and Nakoto took this as her chance to get into a stance that no one but Hoko and Suni had ever seen. Rakono sped towards Nakoto again and Nakoto started to use some unknown taijutsu. It was really more like dancing. It was truly beautiful but deadly too. Rakono was having a hard time fending it off. He was naturally slower but this taijutsu was made for speed, grace and deadly intent. He knew that if he couldn't keep Nakoto from landing her hits, he was as good as dead.

"You know what?" Nakoto asked, "You have gotten better, I'll admit that. But I have gotten better two so I think I'll get a little help."

Before Rakono could react, Nakoto jumped back and formed some quick hand signs.

" Shadow water clone jutsu!" 40 or so clones appeared in a puff of vapor. They were exact copies of Nakoto and even seemed to have her personality. Team seven was shocked. A shadow WATER clone jutsu? It was something completely unheard of.

"You should have known better then to mess with us. We beat you before and now we are even stronger so now you have no chance." All of the clones yelled at Rakono and the charged him. It looked like Nakoto was going to win with out breaking a sweat when the pile of clones exploded. The clones disappeared in puffs of vapor and Nakoto was thrown back with enough force to create a large path of fallen trees.

Rakono had a little trick up his sleeve and he had had the perfect chance with all of those clones on top of him. He did a body replacement jutsu but instead of a log, his body was replaced with a bomb full of chakra that would be enough to cause some serious damage to any person.

At the end of the destruction zone lay Nakoto, badly hurt. She had multiple cuts from the trees she skimmed and the blast of chakra its self, caused tons of damage. A shadow passed over Nakoto's head. Standing there was Rakono with a smug smile on his face.

"What was that you were saying about you being stronger then me? You must have been joking."

Team 7 and the rest of Nakoto's team rushed to get closer to try and see what condition their friend was in. It didn't look good. Rakono turned around and fixed his gaze on Naruto.

"Now you will come with me or else I will kill this blasted girl and all of your other friends."

Naruto was about to charge Rakono when something caught his eye. Nakoto was trying to get up! Rakono noticed to shocked expression on all of the people in front of him and then heard the wreckage shifting. He turned around to see Nakoto trying to stand.

"I already told you Rakono, years ago. I never give up, and I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH NARUTO!" Chakra started to build up around the out side of Nakoto's body. Naruto didn't understand why she was fighting this hard for him. No one had ever fought this hard for him. Usually it was the other way around. Naruto looked towards Nakoto's teammates.

"Naruto, There are some things that require you to be patient and the questions you have… those are some of those things. Nakoto had an intense childhood. She didn't really have any friends because she and our sensei were together since she was 4 and they were always on the move. Any friends she does have, she would die before she let them hurt themselves. From what I have heard about you, you two have that in common. I have heard some pretty amazing stories of how you fought on the brink of death and won. I have a feeling we will be seeing a similar situation today. Don't count her out yet." Suni explained to Naruto and the others in a relaxed voice trying not to let them see her worry. She hoped Nakoto wouldn't have to use its power. She might need it later and it was also very touchy when used too much.

Nakoto sped towards Rakono with unimaginable speed and pulled out two kunais. In a flash, Rakono was flung back against a tree by a blast of Nakoto's chakra. Before anyone could see what happened, Nakoto had him pinned to the tree and was holding a kunai to his neck.

"You loose." Nakoto said in a quite voice. Everyone thought she was going to kill him when she hit him over the head and knocked him out. Suni and hook appeared behind the other two cave shinobi (Who aren't important enough to mention their names) and knocked them out. Everyone turned to look at Nakoto who looked in bad shaped but was still standing.

"Guys, i… think I over did it" and with that she passed out.

"Shit. Now we have to carry her too. Sakura, why don't you take their scroll and then we can go to the tower together. We have to hand in these missing nins. And we could use a hand carrying them." Hoko suggested in a slightly exasperated tone.

"I'll carry Nakoto." Everyone turned to Naruto. He was already holding Nakoto and was looking at her with a slightly confused look, but there was also a hint of amazement at what she just did.

"Naruto let me heal Nakoto a bit first. She needs medical attention." Naruto just nodded and gently laid Nakoto back down, resting her head on his lap. After Sakura stabilized Nakoto's condition, everyone took off at a fast pace to the tower. Naruto made it their first and went to find a place to rest Nakoto down until she could be moved to the hospital. Naruto was looking at Nakoto's battered body and wondered,

"Why did you put your self through so much torture for me? What is it you aren't telling me?"

**AN: hoped you liked it. REVIEW!!!! And tell your friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up. You know how school is at this time of the year. Well I won't delay you any longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 

Naruto just didn't get it. He was sitting in a hospital room, for once not because he had injured himself. Nakoto was lying in the bed next to his chair. Naruto still couldn't figure out why she had fought so hard for a guy she barely knew. Tsunade had said she used up almost all of her chakura and that was why she had passed out. The fight had been 3 days ago and Nakoto still hadn't woken up. Tsunade told Naruto that her body was keeping her asleep until her reserve of chakura built up again.

Naruto had been coming to Nakoto's room everyday, practically for the whole day. Tsunade had to literally throw him out each night. Naruto was determined to be beside her when she woke up so he could find some answers to his multiple questions.

Naruto was staring intently at Nakoto while pondering the mysteries behind Nakoto, when he noticed her eyelids flick and then part fully. She was finally awake!

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Nakoto asked in a very faint voice, which made Naruto remember that she had fought a hard battle and was unconscious for the past 3 days. Originally, Naruto had planned on yelling at her and demanding some answers, but upon hearing how weak her voice was he decided to ease up and talk to her quietly.

"I came to make sure you were ok."

Nakoto breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried he would ask her questions she didn't want to answer yet. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

"Nakoto, why did you fight so hard for me, and who is your sensei, and who are you really. I mean I know you are Nakoto, but I know nothing of your past other then you left the village to train with some mystery sensei when you were 4, and you are extremely strong. What is your last name, who is your family? Maybe I know them."

These were exactly the questions Nakoto had been dreading. She just couldn't answer them yet. It wasn't the right time.

"Naruto, you know all you can right now but I promise, just be a little bit more patient and I'll tell you everything you want to know, and I never break a promise."

Naruto accepted this answer and was about to start talking about what had been happening for the past 3 days when Nakoto interrupted him.

"Naruto, why are you being so stupid. The third part to the chuunin exams start in 4 days. If you expect to beat me you had better train hard cause I'm not going to let you win. Do you want to be beaten by a girl? Now beat it and go do some much need training."

A huge grin came across Naruto's face.

"Like I'd let that happen. I'm going to win the exams and one day I'll be hokage! Believe it!" Naruto ran out the door with a quick wave back at Nakoto. Nakoto truly believed he would one day.

"Now," Nakoto thought to herself, "How can I get out of this stupid hospital!"

Sakura had just finished a hard day of training and was walking back into town for some dinner. She decided to go to this amazing sushi bar near the center of town. Sakura was just about to put a whole piece of sushi in her mouth when,

"Hey Sakura, mind if I join you?" Who would be standing there but Sasuke. He was smiling at Sakura, who still had her mouth wide open and the sushi mere millimeters away from her mouth. **(AN: yes I'm Canadian so I use centimeters, not inches) **Sakura took the sushi away from her mouth blushing slightly and put on her best smile.

"Of course Sasuke. You don't even have to ask." Inner Sakura was about to faint from happiness. She no longer had the little girl crush. Sakura knew she truly loved Sasuke for him and now that she had calmed down, Sasuke had started talking to her more, but he had never come to have dinner with her before.

"So how has your training been going Sasuke? We only have 2 more days left and then we have to go through the preliminaries. I hope I can make it to the finals this time."

"My training has been going great, but I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you would like to train with me. I could give you a hand and I'd really like your company." Sasuke was blushing as he was saying it but it would take the power of the Byakugan to actually see it, even then you would have to look very hard.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Sasuke was asking her to train with him. In all their years of knowing each other, he had never asked her to train with him when they didn't have to.

" Sure Sasuke that would actually be a huge help. I f I train with you there is no way I won't make it to the finals!" Sakura was really happy. They finished their meal while talking about absolutely anything that popped into their heads. At the end of the meal, Sasuke insisted on paying and then walked Sakura home. After a little while they reached Sakura's house and said goodnight. Sakura felt so happy just spending time with Sasuke. She found him so easy to talk to.

Sasuke was walking home with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

The last days passed quickly. Finally the preliminaries for the third part of the exams had come. Non of the genin who had never taken the test before made it through the forest with both scrolls so it was the rookie 9 minus Shikamaru, Neji's team, and Nakoto's team fighting for a chance to win. All the genin were lined up waiting for the screen to show who the first match would be. Everyone held their breath as the names started to slow down.

First round match ups are:

Naruto & Lee

Sasuke & Shino

Sakura & Hoko

Tenten & Suni

Choji & Kiba

Hinata & Ino

Neji & Nakoto

AN: hope you liked it. Just so everyone knows. I will not be writing all of the preliminary fights. Just the important ones otherwise it would take a lifetime to finish this story. I'll try and get the next one up soon! Thanks and REVIEW please.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: well here are the start of the preliminaries enjoy!**

Chapter 9 

Naruto's match against Lee was just about to start. Al of the other spectators were waiting for the proctor to start the match. Everyone was excited to see who would win. Everyone knew Naruto to be very strong but Lee too was fast and strong so this promised to be a great match.

"Alright, you may now begin."

"I just want to say Naruto that it will be a honor to beat you."

"Well fuzzy-brows, I hate to tell you but you'll have to settle with it being an honor just fighting me cause I intend on winning. Believe it!"

With that Lee took of at an extremely fast run towards Naruto and went to try and kick him in the head. Shockingly Naruto managed to dodge the kick and punch Lee in the face. No one but Sasuke and Sakura knew that Naruto had been working hard on his taijutsu skills. He had excellent awareness of movements around him and had developed excellent timing. It had taken years of hard training, but it really paid off in the end. After the crowd got over their shock they looked down to see Lee and Naruto fighting hand to hand, neither one seeming to have the upper hand. Both looking beat up.

Naruto suddenly disappeared. A moment later shadow clones started appearing all around Lee, all holding kunai. They all charged Lee, who fought his best against the clones, but eventually he was over powered and the match came to an end. No one had expected the match to end so quickly but then again both of the opponents were fighting at a very fast pace so they figured it made sense.

Lee was out cold and Naruto had come back to the balcony. Sakura was about to go and offer to heal his wounds but then she noticed her shy friend holding a small container and looking over at Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata. Go give that to him. I'm sure Naruto would really appreciate it."

Hinata blushed a little at the fact that Sakura had noticed her looking at Naruto but she was glad she did. It gave her the confidence she needed. True she talked a lot more with Naruto and she didn't stutter, but that didn't mean she wasn't still a little nervous. Hinata nodded her head and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Here is some of my healing ointment. I thought it would help your wounds."

"Wow. Thanks Hinata! I remember this stuff. It worked really well after the last exams."

"It's no problem really. That was an amazing match Naruto. I can't believe you beat Lee that quickly. That must have taken tons of training."

"Awww, it was nothing. Thanks Hinata. Oh, look the next match is starting."

True enough Sasuke and Shino were standing in the middle of the arena. **(AN: This match isn't really that important and as I mentioned last chapter that I would skip a few, well this is one of them.)**

Then match ended after about 10 minuets. Shino had been sensible and withdrew when he was completely overwhelmed by Sasuke. Shino knew when he was beat, and he had never really expected to win against the last Uchiha.

Sakura was up next against Hoko. People were very curious about this girl's techniques because not one but Hinata, Kiba and Shino had ever seen her fight and whenever someone asked them what her fighting abilities were like they would only reply, "you'll see" which left people very excited with anticipation.

Sakura and Hoko bowed to each other and Sakura pulled out 2 kunai. Hoko just stood there which confused many people. The proctor said they could begin and Hoko started to do some hand signs. Sakura didn't want to give Hoko the chance to finish her jutsu so she sent some chakra to help her run faster towards Hoko but it wasn't fast enough.

"Stone sphere trap jutsu!"

Nothing happened so Sakura kept running. When she was 8 feet away from Hoko the floor started to move and a stone sphere quickly formed around Sakura.

"You should withdraw Sakura. There is no way you'll get out. I know all about your super strength and I can assure you it won't work. I have trained hard with this technique and it is very strong. Only one person has ever gotten out of it and she was a special case. Hoko was looking at Nakoto while she said it.

Sakura decided to try any ways. She thought Hoko could be bluffing. She gathered as much Chakra in her fist as she could and slammed it into the wall. Not even the slightest crack appeared. Hoko hadn't been bluffing.

"Sakura, please withdraw soon. There is not oxygen in the sphere. You have tried to breakout and you can't so there is no point in suffocating."

A muffled yell came from within the sphere. "Fine, I withdraw."

Hoko lowered the sphere and let Sakura out.

"Hoko. I have to say that technique is truly amazing. No wonder your team has never failed a mission. It was good to fight you. It helped me realized that I still have more training to do."

"I have to admit Sakura, you did crack the sphere. I just managed to fill it in before you noticed. No one other then the one I mentioned before has every gotten that close. You have excellent chakra control."

Sakura blushed slightly at the praise. She felt honored to be praised by such a powerful ninja.

Next up were Suni and Tenten. Tenten decided to use one of her close combat weapons and pulled out a Bo staff, which is usually made of wood.

The match started and Tenten charged Suni and tried to bring the staff down on Suni's shoulder. Suni had pulled out a kunai and blocked the staff. Suni jumped away from Tenten and then jumped up onto the roof using chakra in her feet to stand on the roof upside down over the arena. Tenten was a little confused as to why she was on the roof. Hoko and Nakoto just grinned at each other because they knew what Suni was about to do.

"Tenten. Do you know what me specialty is? I use plants with my jutsus."

"Well then you have a problem cause there are no plants here." Tenten said smiling to her self, thinking this would be easy.

"You are correct in saying that there are no living plants but you have provided me with my victory. Thanks!"

"What are you talking about?"

Suni decided to answer her question by forming some hand signs and then said, "Plant revival jutsu!"

Tenten's Bo staff came out of her hold and rooted it's self in the floor and quickly sprouted branches.

"Now I have my plant. Vine bind jutsu!" Vines erupted from the little tree and bound Tenten tightly. She couldn't get out. The vines had bound her hands so she couldn't perform the hand signs for the escape jutsu.

"Proctor. This match is over. There is nothing I can do to escape. Suni, that was very impressive, can you let me go now please and can you return my Bo staff back to normal. It was my favorite one."

"Sure no problem. You are very skilled with that staff. I'll have to get someone to look at my arm. The strain you put on it with that one hit was phenomenal." Tenten was very happy to hear such praise. It bumped her confidence and determination up to a whole new level.

The next match was Kiba vs. Choji. Unfortunately the match didn't last long because there are an all you can eat barbeque going on right now and that was something he just couldn't resist and since withdrawing wasn't an option he decided to fight as hard a possible. Kiba didn't stand a chance against the inspiration of a barbeque.

Next up was Hinata vs. Ino. Ino wasn't that great at close combat but she held up surprisingly well against the Hyuga heiress. The battle was long, going on for nearly 20 minuets, but the gentle fist technique eventually became too much for Ino, But that was probably one of the best fights Ino had ever put up.

The last Battle of the day was one everyone was watching, well except Choji. Neji and Nakoto met in the center of the arena.

"Now is your last chance. There is no way you can beat me. And you just got out of the hospital. You really don't have the strength to fight me. So are you going to withdraw?"

Nakoto chuckled slightly. "You should be able to see with your Byakugan that there is nothing wrong with my body and I have plenty of chakra built up. You wish I was going to withdraw, but there is no way I'll give up to the likes of you. You think you're so powerful. I think it is time I deflated that fat head of yours."

Everyone was shocked that she had the guts to insult Neji like that. They figured that she just didn't know what she was up against.

"I know you are all thinking she is crazy but I can assure you, Neji is in for a big shock." Everyone looked at Hinata, shocked that she had so much faith in this girl. They all turned back to the match. Neji had gotten into the gentle fist stance and Nakoto got into the same stance she used when she fought the leader of the cave shinobi. Nakoto and Neji charged each other and started using hand-to-hand combat. Nakoto had managed to keep Neji from hitting her chakra points and kept him from blasting her organs with his chakra. What Neji didn't know was that Nakoto had studied the Hyuga style with Hinata while they were working together on a mission. Neji didn't stand a chance.

Suddenly Neji jumped back holing his shoulder, blood seeping through his coat, his arm hanging limply by his side. Nakoto was standing there with a kunai in her hand. No one had even seen her take it out, let alone cut Neji with it. Neji had a look of confusion and pain on his face. Nakoto had cut the muscle making his are useless. He had no clue what to do. He couldn't beat her with one arm.

Neji sighed. "Proctor, there is no way I can win with only one arm. I know when it is foolish to go on. I withdraw."

Everyone was shocked. Neji withdrew! Nakoto must have really disabled him.

Hinata was smiling, "See, I told you so!"

Everyone just turned looked at Hinata and then back at Nakoto how was now with them on the balcony.

"Well, I told him I was going to deflate that fat head and I did. What is the big shock there? Oh, look the next round match ups are about to be announced."

True enough the screen was posting the match ups.

**Suni vs. Nakoto**

Naruto vs. Choji 

**Sasuke vs. Hoko**

**Hinata will move on to the next round because of her well-fought battle**

The next round was the start of the real third part of the exam. Shinobi and feudal lords from surrounding villages will be there. It was going to be a good show, one that would be talked about for years to come.

**AN: Wow that was so long. Hope you liked it though. Review! And I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

An: well here is the next chapter. The first official round of the Chunin exams!! Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 10 

Spectators were flooding the stands of the newly rebuilt exam arena. There had never been so many people to ever come to an exam. The genin who were going to be competing were standing in their balcony that was inset into the wall of the arena. They were gazing at all of the people who came from countries away just to see them battle. It was so surreal to Hinata. She still didn't believe she had made it! Last time she had competed she had not made it onto the next round, but she wasn't upset. She had accomplished a lot thanks to Naruto's encouragements. The thought of him cheering her on brought a faint blush to Hinata's pale face; she quickly let it fade though. Over the years Hinata had matured and learned to control her emotions because she realized she couldn't keep fainting around Naruto. More then anything she wanted to be at least his close friend, but hopefully more one day.

Naruto was completely excited for the matches to begin. He felt like he was going to burst. Apparently a guest who had just arrived noticed Naruto's pent up excitement.

"Well Naruto, you made it to the finals again. I thought you would. I'll be watching your matches."

Everyone turned around and standing there was Garra, Temari, and Kankuro. Everyone was shocked. They had not expected to see the 3 siblings from the sand village, even though Garra was the Kazekage and the sand and leaf villages were at peace. But the group was really not expecting what happened next.

"GAARA!" Nakoto ran past the crowd and jumped into Garra's extended arms. Garra swung Nakoto around and was SMILING!?!?!? The Konoha genin didn't know what to think. They had never ever seen Gaara smile, let alone hug someone. Naruto was the first to say something.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Gaara. If you hurt him I swear I will kill you!"

Nakoto chuckled and Temari and Kankuro looked like they were going to burst out laughing at any minuet.

"Naruto, it's ok. Nakoto and I have known each other since we were little kids."

"Ya Naruto. I just I had better tell you guys the entire story. When I was little I traveled all over the place with my sensei. I was five when I first went to the village hidden in the sand. My sensei said he had some work to do and told me to go explore the village on my own. I ended up at a park. I was going to go over to the swings when I saw a little red headed boy sitting on one. I was just about to walk over and introduce myself when a ball rolled past me and stopped at the feet of the boy. A bunch of kids ran past me to get the ball but when they saw who had picked it up they all ran away calling him a monster. I was so mad. I couldn't believe anyone could be so mean. I managed to hit one when he ran past me. I walked up to the boy who seemed to have no emotion at a first glance but I could see in his eyes that he was hurt. I walked right up to him and gave him a big hug. I told him my name was Nakoto and that her shouldn't listen to those stupid kids and I asked his name. He just looked at me like I was crazy. "Aren't you scared of me?" he had asked me. I asked him why would I be afraid of him. He told me he had a monster inside him. I just said, just because you have a monster living inside you doesn't mean you are one. Now what is your name? He finally said his name was Gaara. I told him that was would always be his friend and that was the first time Gaara smiled. I always made my sensei take me to the sand village at least once a month, but a few years ago, my team and I went very far away for some special training…" Nakoto suddenly looked very sad. "While I was away, Shukaku started to take control. I guess there was just no one left who would help him control the demon. I guess I must thank you Naruto. If it hadn't been for you I don't know what would have happened to Gaara. I'm so glad he is back to normal. Well, that's the basic story of Gaara and me."

The Konoha genin were looking between Gaara and Nakoto, unsure of what to say.

"Guys, is it really that much of a shock that I had a friend?" Gaara asked with an almost amused look.

" So are you two going out?" Sakura had been on the balcony with the finalists. Actually all of the rookie 9 and Neji's team were there. They were all expecting Nakoto to blush or something but instead she and Gaara just looked at each other and started laughing. They had never seen Gaara laugh.

"You guys have it all wrong." Nakoto managed to get out between spurts of laughter.

Gaara had finally managed to clamed down so he finished answering the question.

"There is no way I'd ever go out with Nakoto. She is really more of a sister to me. It would be like me being in love and kissing Temari."

Everyone had looks of disgust on their faces.

"Hey! What do those faces mean! I'm not gross!" Everyone started laughing but it was cut short when Tsunade started to announce the matches.

"Thank you all for coming to the first Chunin exam since the threat of Orrochimaru. It is my greatest pleasure to introduce our genin who will be fighting in the finals. Aktana Suni, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Choji, Uchiha Sasuke, Kari Hoko, Hyuga Hinata, and Nakoto."

As the Hokage called each name, the contestant jumped down from the balcony and stood in the center of the arena for everyone to see.

"Hey, Nakoto," Naruto whispered, "Why didn't she say your surname?"

"Never mind it Naruto. I have my reasons."

Naruto was forced to leave it at that because the first match between Nakoto and Suni was about to begin.

"Nakoto, I have never been able to beat you and I don't think I ever will, but Kami knows I'm going to give it my best."

"That's all I ask my friend." And with that they actually jumped away from each other. Suni pulled up her sleeve to reveal some kind of device that looked a little like Shizune's needle launcher. Suni pulled the strings and out shot little pellets that were actually seeds. Suni called up her chakra to help the seed grow at an extremely fast pace. They ended up forming some kind of vine plant.

Nakoto was forming seals, knowing exactly how to beat the plants. She hadn't trained for years with Suni for nothing. She knew all of her weaknesses, including how to beat one of Suni's most powerful attacks. Suni had wasted no time in bringing out the big guns because she knew her lesser attacks would have no effect on her friend.

The problem with Suni's killer plants was they needed water, and usually there was water already in the soil so Suni didn't have anything to worry about, but Nakoto specializes with water and she also knew Suni's weakness. Nakoto put her knowledge to use.

After she finished forming the seals she put her hands on the ground.

"Water extraction jutsu!" Nakoto brought her hands up from the ground and following them was a huge bubble of water. With out the water in the ground Suni's plants shriveled up to nothing. Nakoto sent the water out over the wall of the arena.

"Well I guess I'll just have to try and beat you with hand-to-hand combat, right Nakoto?"

Nakoto just nodded and pulled out two kunai. Suni pulled out a wooden Bo staff like the one Tenten had used against her just a few days ago. It was Suni's favorite weapon to fight with because she could use the wood to her advantage.

Suni and Nakoto were both a little out of breath, but Suni more then Nakoto. They charged each other and began fighting. Nakoto managed to summon some shadow water clones to give her a hand. After about 5 minuets of intense fighting, Suni reached her limit and passed out from exhaustion and low chakra levels.

The medics checked her out and said she just needed rest. They brought her up to the balcony and left her lying on the ground with a coat for a pillow. Surprisingly enough, Shino had been the one to give up his coat, and said he would watch over her. No one had ever seen Shino without his cost, but it wasn't like they could see anymore of him. His shirt had a high collar too. Everyone turned to see the next match between Naruto and Choji.

In the arena there were about 30 Narutos and a very large Choji with kunai wrapped around his body. Apparently no one felt like taking it easy at the beginning. They were all starting out hard. Choji started rolling and charged after the Naruto clones. Puffs of smoke were going up as Choji ran over a clone to destroy it. Finally there was only the real Naruto left. He knew he couldn't keep running like this.

Naruto suddenly stopped, turned around and planted his feet with his arms out stretched. Choji came strait at Naruto and ran right into him. Somehow Naruto managed to stop Choji from moving forwards, but he was still rolling. The kunai were really cutting up his hands, but he wasn't backing down. Finally, Choji stopped rolling and returned to his regular size.

"Now it's my turn to do some damage. You ready Choji?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He made 4 clones who charged Choji from every side.

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki!" The four clones kicked Choji high into the air above the arena. The real Naruto jumped and met Choji in the air and wound up for a kick.

"Naruto Kick!" Naruto brought his heel down hard on the base of Choji's neck. The hit and the landing on the ground knocked Choji out cold.

Naruto was watching over his friend while the medics checked him over. Naruto had to make sure he would be ok.

Quietly, Naruto said, "That was a good fight me friend."

They all cleared to field for the last match of this round for Hoko and Sasuke. Everyone in the stands had their money on the last Uchiha. Unfortunately for them they all underestimated Hoko.

Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Ah yes. The famous sharingan. Well, you can't copy me if you can't see me." With that Hoko made some quick hand signs and slammed her hands to the ground and then raised them up in a circular movement. The earth and stones followed her movements and encased her in a stone dome. Sasuke just smiled and began charging up his chidori to break trough the dome. He thought he would break it apart easily. He began to run towards the dome and he was about 10 feet away, a stonewall appeared right in front of him. It popped up so close to him and he was running so fast that he couldn't avoid it or stop. He crashed right into the wall and lost control of the chidori. Sasuke got back up and decided to try and put an exploding tag on the dome. Since he couldn't get to the dome from a frontal attack, maybe an attack from above would work. Sasuke ran as close as he could to the dome and then launched himself into the air.

He was right above the dome and was about to throw a kunai with an exploding tag when a spike of stone erupted from the ground and hit Sasuke through his right shoulder. The pain was enormous.

Hoko knew where to hit to render an opponent helpless. Her whole team had spent months with a medi-nin from wave country. That woman really knew how to hurt someone. She had dedicated her life to studying ways to use her medical training to cause pain. She wasn't quite right in the head, especially when it came to men. Their sensei had to go to another village while they had trained.

The damage to Sasuke was enormous. He was loosing a lot of blood. He knew he didn't have much longer till he would pass out. He had to puncture that rock dome. Sasuke tried getting close enough to do some damage to the dome but every time he got within 10 feet some stone obstacle made it impossible. Sasuke had no clue how she knew where he was; it just didn't seem possible.

Sasuke was breathing extremely hard. The next thing he did shocked everyone. Sasuke raised his hand in the air.

"Proctor, I've reached my limit." And with that Sasuke fell down, unable to support his own weight.

Hoko lowered her dome looking only a little worn out from using so much chakra. She ran over to Sasuke to check how he was. He was still conscious.

"Hoko, how did you know where I was? How did you keep blocking me?"

"The earth told me. My family specializes in stone styles jutsus. I learnt how to use the earth to track people. It's no good over long distances but it is great for close combat."

"But when I was in the air, that rock spike was so precisely placed. I wasn't touching any stone."

"Yes you were. There was a stone imbedded in your shoe. I tracked that. Pretty simple. Now you should stop taking and let the medics at you. Actually I think there is a very specific medi-nin you know who is coming to help you."

Sakura was running towards Sasuke. "SASUKE!" As soon as she got to him she got to work tending his wounds. He was healed in no time. All he needed was rest.

The list for tomorrow's matches was already posted on the big screen.

Naruto vs. Hinata Nakoto vs. Hoko 

Tomorrow promised to be a very interesting day. The semifinals were here.

**AN: Wow another long chapter. I'll rap up the chunin exams next chapter. Then we get to learn more about who Nakoto is and who the new enemy is! Yay!!! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am really on a roll right now. This is the second chapter in like two hours. And it's all for you the readers!! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 11 

It was the day when the semifinals and the finals of the chunin exams were set to take place. The crowds were once again flooding the stands. Naruto and everyone were in their special balcony with the sand siblings waiting for the matches to start.

Naruto really didn't want to fight Hinata. He cared about her a lot and didn't want to hurt her. Anyone who looked at Naruto could see the conflict in his eyes. Hinata noticed it more then anyone probably.

"Naruto?"

"Ya Hinata?"

"Naruto, I can see the conflict in your eyes. What ever you do, I want you to give me the best fight of you life and don't hold back. I will consider it a great insult if you go easy on me. I didn't train most of my life to have my opponent take it easy on me. Do you promise you will give me your best fight today Naruto?"

Everyone was listening intently to their conversation. They were curious to know where Hinata had gotten so determined. They had all noticed how much more confident Hinata was, but that had never heard her so determined. It was very shocking. Nakoto was just grinning at the scene.

"Hinata, I wouldn't have it any other way. You want my best and that is exactly what I'll give you. Believe it!"

Hinata smiled and went back to watching the spectators in the stands. Finally Tsunade came out onto her balcony and a hush came over the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to the semifinals and the finals of the chunin examinations. Today promises to be full of exciting matches so lets get down to it shall we? First up we have Naruto vs. Hinata. You may begin when ready!"

The crowd erupted with cheers as Naruto and Hinata made their way towards the center of the arena.

"Good luck, Hinata" Naruto said with a small bow.

Bowing back Hinata said, "You too."

Hinata got into her gentle fist technique stance and Naruto summoned up 4 clones. Naruto and the clones charged at Hinata. Hinata Managed to shoot her chakra into the clones to destroy them and even got a hit on the real Naruto.

"Wow Hinata. You really have gotten a lot better. That chakra shot really hurt. I guess I'll have to step it up some more."

Naruto summoned a huge number of clones.

"Let's see if you can beat all of these."

Hinata closed her eyes and held her right hand in front of her with two fingers pointed up. Naruto had seen this stance. He knew he had. He just couldn't remember from where. The clones ran at Hinata. The crowd thought she was done for.

Suddenly Hinata opened her eyes.

"Guardian of Eight Divination: Sixty-four strikes." Hinata's hands where moving extremely fast, cutting down the clones with her chakra. A few seconds later all the clones were gone, but so was the real Naruto. Where was he? Hinata was starting to get very tired. Hinata didn't know it but she had hit him hard during her last attack, but he had managed to get away.

While Hinata was trying to find Naruto, she forgot to check under her. By the time Hinata noticed that Naruto was right under her, it was too late.

Naruto popped out of the ground and using the same technique he used to get Neji, he knocked Hinata out by punching her under the chin. Hinata just didn't have enough energy after her last attack to get up again. The match was over, but it wasn't a complete loss on Hinata's part. Sakura had to do some intense work on a huge wound on his abdomen. Everyone was very impressed at Hinata's new strength. Even her family had to acknowledge how she had improved, which was a big step for the stuck up Hyuga clan.

Hoko and Nakoto had already made their way to the center of the arena.

The proctor walked up to the two girls to make sure they were ready. Just before he was about to turn to get out of the way he looked at Nakoto.

"I don't envy you. You have to fight both of your teammates. It must be hard. Good luck…to the both of you."

"It isn't like we aren't used to it. I'm always loosing to Nakoto, but I get stronger after each fight we have."

The proctor was a little shocked to hear that Hoko was completely fine with always loosing to Nakoto. The girls on that team seemed to have more wisdom then most Jonin. He was really impressed by these kids.

Hoko pulled up another stone dome like the one she used when fighting Sasuke. This was the strongest defense Hoko had and unfortunately for Hoko, Nakoto could crack it like a peanut.

Nakoto just smiled and created 2 clones. She held out her hand and let chakra out of her hand. The 2 clones began spinning it until it formed a fast spinning disk of chakra. The clones disappeared and left Nakoto holding the deadly cutting chakra disk. Not a word was spoken in the audience. They were too shocked at the power. Naruto was looking at Nakoto unsure what to think.

"_That's just like my rasengan."_ Naruto thought.

Nakoto threw the disk like a Frisbee and it sliced right through the dome and badly cut Hoko's side. She lost her concentration and the entire dome collapsed. Nakoto ran over to her friend.

"Hoko, do you want to keep going?"

All Hoko could manage was a small shake of the head meaning no.

"MEDIC! She needs a medic now!" Nakoto turned to look back at Hoko and shocked everyone when she smiled and chuckled a little. "Just like last month. Right Hoko?"

Hoko actually managed to laugh a little. The funny thing was that this kind of thing always happened. Nakoto usually hurt herself the most when she wouldn't sleep or eat for days while trying to master a new technique. One time Nakoto almost died of starvation cause she was too stubborn and the others couldn't find her cause she had run off to train on her own for a bit. The mission when Hinata, Kiba and Shino had been called to help with was actually to help find Nakoto after she had been gone for 3 weeks.

Tsunade stood up again on the balcony after she had personally treated Hoko.

"Well, I said that these matches would be exciting and I can see now that I was right. Now on to the finals if our contestants think they are up to it. Naruto, Nakoto? Can you continue today or would you like to wait till tomorrow?"

"I can handle fighting today. Believe it!"

"I'll finish this today, definitely!"

"Well that settles it. Now onto the finals of the chunin exams with Naruto vs. Nakoto."

The crowd cheered louder then ever. The excitement was out of the arena.

Naruto and Nakoto met in the middle of the arena and as soon as the proctor said go shadow clones and shadow water clones filled the arena, all of them hold kunai. Instead of clash of the titans it was clash of the clones and I think the clones were more destructive. The clones were picking each other off one by one. Soon it was back to the originals who ran at each other. Nakoto was using her fluid taijutsu and Naruto was using his regular hand-to-hand fighting style. They seemed to be equal. After about 5 minuets the two separated to try and catch their breath.

"I guess I'll have to step it up a notch. Water extraction jutsu! Water flowed out of the earth. They started fighting again but Nakoto was using her chakra to control the water so that not only where Nakoto's hands and feet trying to hit Naruto, Nakoto was also using the water to cut him. They had been fighting at such a fast pace it was hard to see their movements and because of the fast pace they were getting tired. Nakoto didn't have the strength to continue using the water and it was pointless if Naruto was going to do what she thought he was going to do. Nakoto knew she would need all of her strength to counter the rasengan if Naruto used it. Nakoto had no clue how right her assumptions were.

Suddenly Naruto summoned one clone and began to form his rasengan.

"So, that's how you want to play. Well, fine. Lets see how you like my foushkuga."

Two clones appeared next to Nakoto and began forming to disk. When both Naruto and Nakoto were done Naruto charged at Nakoto. Instead of throwing the disk like a Frisbee, Nakoto ran at Naruto with the flat side facing Naruto the foushkuga and rasengan met and exploded hurting the two ninjas badly and throwing them into the opposite wall. They both struggled to get up. They could barely stand. They both pulled out a kunai and started to stumble their way towards each other. They met in the middle of the arena and held the kunai as if to bring it down on the other, which they did, but they both used their other hand to bock the oncoming attack. They were pushing down on the other will all their remaining strength. They were both exhausted and fell to their knees, their attack getting weaker and weaker. Finally both collapsed. It was a tie.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. It seems we have a tie. Although they can't hear us let's give a big round of applause for our winners. I would also like to announce that all of the teams that made it out of the forest with both scrolls are awarded with the rank of chunin. Never before have we had this many pass in one year. Congratulations to all of you!"

For a moment there was no sound and then the cheers became so loud, Gaara was sure they could be heard at home.

Naruto and Nakoto were brought to the hospital and slept with big smiles on their faces. Little did they know that their first mission as chunin would change their lives.

**AN: Well that is the end of the exams. Next everyone is send away on a mission. I'll try and do it really soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well here is the next chapter as promised! The chunin exams are over so the next part of the story starts now and some surprises. Enjoy!

Chapter 12 

Nakoto was lying in her hospital bed, probably her least favorite place to be, but also the place where she was constantly ending up it seemed. It was 5 days after the exams had finished. Naruto had woken up yesterday and tried to escape. Nakoto had been sitting in her bed while drinking tea when Tsunade came in dragging a beaten Naruto in and tried him to his bed. Finally Tsunade left the room.

"You know Naruto. You could have saved your self a lot of trouble if you just stayed in bed. You brought this on your self." Nakoto was still calmly sipping her tea when Sakura walked in the room.

"Sakura! Please tell me you are here to let me out please Sakura!" Naruto was still struggling against his ropes.

"Actually Naruto, I'm here to let Nakoto out. She hasn't been causing trouble so she is healed enough to leave."

"YES!!!!!!! HA take that Naruto. I get to leave, I get to leave!" Nakoto had started bouncing around the room.

"You see Naruto, I learned along time ago that the fastest was to get out of a hospital was to remain in your bed and do what they tell you. I have been in hospitals so many times so I know what I'm talking about. You should just stay in bed and if you promise to be good and do what the doctors tell you, I'll treat you to some ramen."

"Uhhh, Nakoto you do know that treating Naruto to ramen means him eating about 10 bowls at least."

"Really, that's it? That is nothing compared to what I eat. And don't worry about it. My team goes on a lot of missions and so money isn't a problem."

Sakura really didn't want to know how much Nakoto could eat.

"Well, I'm out of here." And with that Nakoto jumped out of the window and ran to get some decent food.

The next day Naruto was let out of the hospital and decided to go find Nakoto. He was walking past Ichiraku when he saw someone sitting in there that looked a lot like Nakoto. He walked in to see about 10 empty bowls sitting round Nakoto. Before Naruto even said anything Nakoto put her chop sticks down.

"I see you took my advice and didn't try anything to get out of the hospital. Well I seemed to have promised you some ramen, so order what ever you want." Nakoto and Naruto had been eating for a while and when they were finished, Nakoto pulled out a purse the shape of a lizard and pulled out some bills and coins.

Nakoto and Naruto were just walking through the village talking about their past missions and other stories of their life. They ended up standing outside of the Hokage's office looking up at the Hokage Monument.

"My father's up there."

"WHAT! Your father was a Hokage? Which one was he?"

"My father was the forth. I didn't even really get to know him."

Naruto suddenly looked very upset.

"I'm so sorry Nakoto. Your dad died to seal the kyubi inside me. It was my fault."

"Don't be stupid Naruto. Dad died to save the village and he knew you were the only one he could use to hold the kyubi. No matter what people say about you, you and dad together saved the village." Naruto and Nakoto were looking up at the monument and they heard someone call their names. They turned around to see all of their friends running towards you.

"We have been looking all over for you. If we had known you were standing so close to where we were supposed to bring you we could have saved so much time. Come on, we all have a mission." Hinata said when they finally caught up to the two. The large group walked the rest of the way to meet with Tsunade.

"Well, we have to send you all away together on a mission in a village very far away. There have been reports of a group of missing-nins that have been causing a lot of trouble. Normally, we wouldn't send so many, but Nakoto, Suni, and Hoko's sensei has been in the village gathering some information for us and has discovered that the ninjas are working for Kenosha."

A look of hate came across Nakoto, Suni, and Hoko's face.

"You will be leaving by train in one hour and it will take a whole day to reach the village. Once there you will be split into groups and assigned an apartment that we have rented for you to live in until you finish your mission. Well go get ready and meet at the gates. Good luck all of you."

The hour went by quickly and everyone was at the gate, surprisingly even Naruto was on time. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy sensei were to go with their old teams as well.

The group were turning around to walk out of the gates to get to the train station when,

"You guys think you are going with out us?" Standing there was Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro with very large packs on their backs.

"Gaara why are you guys coming with us?" Nakoto asked.

"Well, we have an alliance with the hidden leaf village and I know I'm going to have to keep you out of trouble Nakoto."

The group of shinobi walked out of the village towards to train station an hour away. Nothing special happened during the walk. By the time they got to the station the sun was starting to set. The train hadn't come into the station yet.

"Ok so there are 4 to a room. I will be with Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai in room 01. In room 02 will be Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Room 03 is Shino, Suni, Hoko, and Choji. Room 04 is Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Room 05 is Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Kankuro. That is all."

"Hey wait. I get why Gaara doesn't need a room, but what about Nakoto? She needs one too doesn't she?"

"No I don't. I volunteered to stay up tonight as a watch with Gaara."

The train rolled into the station and they all boarded. They went to the dining car for dinner and just relaxed. It was starting to get late.

"Well I suggest that you all get to bed. See you in the morning. If you have any problems you know where we are." And everyone went to their rooms and left Gaara and Nakoto in the lounge car.

Naruto was almost asleep when he heard someone walking on top of the roof. Naruto got up silently and pulled out a kunai. He went to the back of the car and stepped out onto the landing. He jumped onto the roof and snuck up on the figure that was sitting at the other end of the car.

"Well, I just I was right when I thought you would come to investigate a noise on the roof Naruto." Nakoto was still facing the other way. When she turned around, Naruto noticed her eyes looked glassy as if she was about to cry.

"I think it is time I gave you all the answers you have been wanting for a while, Naruto." Naruto was a little shocked that he was finally going to find the answers.

"Naruto, I want you to not interrupt me. This is really hard to tell you. When I was just a few month old, the Kyubi attacked our village, but what most people don't know was that the reason my dad, the forth Hokage, wasn't there at the very beginning of the battle was because he was fighting the eight tail wolf demon. He knew he also had to deal with the Kyubi so instead of killing it, he sealed it in me. Yes I also have a demon inside of me. After my father left me with some friends he went to deal with the Kyubi. Because he had been weakened by the eight tails he couldn't fully destroy the nine tails, so he sealed it in the only other child who had been born around that time. That child was my twin brother. Naruto you are my brother."

Naruto had no clue what to say. He had family. He actually had a living sister and his father was…

"Wait a second, that means my dad was…"

"Yup, our dad was the forth Hokage. Now no more interruptions for a bit. I still have some things to explain, to all of you. Guys, you mine as well come out of hiding. I know that you have been listening this whole time." All of their friends had heard Naruto get out of bed and jump on the roof, so they had come out to listen to what was being said. Nakoto knew they were there because she had very good senses, even though everyone had dimmed down their chakra.

"The reason I was sent away was because when I was 4, the demon started to break out. The third Hokage decided I had to be sent out of the village to train with a specialist. I trained with the same man for my entire life. We traveled all over the word, studying different techniques. My sensei wasn't very good with taijutsu, so when I was only 7 I trained with a taijutsu master from wave country for a year. This specialist wasn't too fond of men so my sensei left to do some research for a year. There is also something else Naruto. You know when the kyubi takes more control and your eyes turn red? Well, that isn't because of the Kyubi. Our family had a blood limit, although it doesn't show up in everyone. Dad didn't have it, but we do. It's called the Shikugan and it gives us the power to create more chakra very rapidly, but after we finish using it, it greatly weakens us. It also gives us 360 degrees of vision but it isn't as powerful as the Byakugan. I have managed to master it with the help of my sensei, although I never really liked his training style. He would tell me roughly what to do then go away for days. He is one perverted old sage, it's that right Jiraiya."

Everyone turned around to see Jiraiya sitting there with a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm not that perverted."

"THE PERVY SAGE IS YOUR SENSEI!!!! How could anyone trust 3 girls with him! Did do anything to you cause I swear if he did he will be in a hospital for the rest of his life!"

"I see you have already taken on the protective brother roll, Naruto."

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about that. When I was 5 Tsunade trained me in chakra control. She beat Jiraiya up, just as a warning."

No one was saying a word. This information was really just too much. Naruto had a family and his father was the forth and he had a blood limit.

"Naruto? What are you thinking? Are you angry that no one ever told you? The Hokage had thought it was best that we grow up apart and that you didn't know about me. I tried to make him reconsider but he wouldn't budge on his decision. Please Naruto say something."

Naruto had a very down cast look. His body started shacking slightly. Nakoto thought it was out of rage. She collapsed onto her knees and started crying. She thought Naruto hated her.

Suddenly Naruto flung his arms around Nakoto.

"I'm not mad Nakoto. I'm just so happy. I have a twin sister."

Everyone went back into the car to get a few hours of sleep and left Nakoto and Naruto to talk and get closer. They had both found their family.

Little did they know there was someone seeking to destroy their new found family.


End file.
